


Do You Even Know My Name, Barry?

by 97Charlie



Series: College Coldflash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domination, Fingering, I mean, It's pretty vague, M/M, Sex, Stranger Sex, kind of, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97Charlie/pseuds/97Charlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's roommate takes over the room for the night and he can't come in so he decides to see if he can crash with his neighbor for the night. Things take a turn when Barry realizes he can't just shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Know My Name, Barry?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's something I wrote. It's not super long but I hope you guys enjoy it. Follow me on tumblr! My url is Thecoldestflash.tumblr.com!

Barry didn’t know what to do. He came back to his dorm after a late night of studying and there was a sock on the doorknob. A sock. He couldn’t believe it. He was studying for finals and his roommate was getting laid. It must be nice to not have to worry about what your finals are going to turn up like. Barry slumped against the wall opposite his door and stared at the article of clothing. 

He didn’t have many options. He could go back to the library and try to crash there, but no, it was too late and Barry didn’t want to walk that far. He had seen his neighbor a few times but hadn’t actually talked to him. He was large and intimidating and very, very good looking and Barry didn’t know if he could work up the nerve to talk to him. He never had a very good way with men. Especially attractive men. He could always just lay in the hallway and try to idgnore the fact that diseases probably ran rampant across the carpet.

After a moment, he let out a breath and pulled himself to his feet. He dragged himself and his bags across the hall to his hot next-door-neighbor and stared at the door. He raised his hand in a fist and grumbled to himself about how stupid it is that he had to do this before bringing it down on the hard wood. He heard the person on the other side of the door sit up in bed, the springs creaking angrily. 

The door opened with the same begrudging creak that the bedsprings made, and the other college student stared at him, expecting Barry to speak first as indicated by his eyebrows shooting up. 

“Uh, yeah, sorry… I just, my roommate is- he’s… uh, occupying the room,” Barry said, scratching the back of his head anxiously. “Is there any way you could, like, let me sleep in your room tonight?” 

“Do you even know my name, Barry?” He asked, his voice sending chill’s down Barry’s spine.

“Yeah, of course I do, you’re, you’re that guy. My neighbor. My neighbor, old buddy old pal. Wait, how do you know my name?” Barry asked, trying to avoid the question with as much finesse as he could muster up because, well, no he didn’t know his name. He had no reason to. He never planned on talking to the man.

“I pay attention to the names on the side of the doors. I take the time to at least recognize who my neighbors are.”

“Hey, I know who you are! You’re all dark and brooding and handsome!” 

“What’s that last one?”

Barry’s cheeks flushed with red when he realized what he said, his eyes widening. “Come in,” Leonard said, not missing a beat as he moved out of the way of the door. Barry entered hesitantly and looked around. It was the same size and set up of his room except there was an empty bed.

“Do you have a roommate?”

“Nope,” The other said, popping the ‘p’. 

Barry shrugged, wishing he was so lucky and parked his stuff next to the empty bed. He sat down on it and looked over to him. He was wearing just boxer briefs and, wow, that made Barry’s cheeks heat up again. He turned his head away from him so he could look anywhere else.

Barry cleared his throat, looking at the floor now. “So what is your name?” He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

“Leonard Snart,” he said smoothly, sitting in his bed so he was parallel to Barry.

“What’s your major?”

“Barry, go to sleep,” Len said, lying down in his how bed, back faced away from Barry. 

“Yeah, I should do that. With finals tomorrow and everything,” and Barry kept rambling, his internal motor still going without any pauses in the foreseeable future. “What finals do you have tomorrow? I have Anthropology, English Literature the day after, and Criminal Studies after that.

“Barry,” he said, the intensity in his voice enough to make Barry snap his jaw shut, “go to sleep, or I will lunge across this room and make you shut up.”

Barry sat on his bed for a second more, staring at Leonard who rolled over after saying his name, and he stared back. He wanted to lay back, he really did, but he was frozen in his sitting position on the bed, petrified with something between fear and arousal. 

Leonard breathed out a sigh through his nose, and he arose from his bed and walked over to Barry. He put his hands on the other’s shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. Barry’s knees were still hooked to the edge of the bed, but he was in fact laying down now, but his heart was going a million mile a minute and Leonard’s hands were still on his shoulders. 

Len smiled a little bit, and Barry was sure it was supposed to be a friendly smile, but it looked predatory and completely demanding. “Done here?” Barry squeaked, looking up at the other.

“Not slightly,” Leonard responded, falling forward to hook his knees across Barry’s hips. “You and your roommate are always so loud. You know I can hear you from this side of the wall. Every video game or movie marathon just streams right through.”

“Uh, sorry?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you can make it up to me.”

Barry opened his mouth to speak, but lips smashed against his, all teeth and tongue as Len dominated him. Leonard ground his hips down on Barry’s as he pressed biting kisses against the column of Barry’s throat.

There wasn’t much Barry could do other than shift himself up on the bed so Len could get a better angle. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to bite back a moan that was making its way up his throat. His hips arched upwards when Len’s hips ground down on his in their renewed position.

He saw Len smile as he pulled back, and it was that same smile from before. Conniving and daring. Barry felt Len’s hands play around the waistband of his jeans, teasing the skin underneath. Chills racked Barry’s lanky body as Leonard pushed his hands up his shirt. Len’s fingers ran along Barry’s pebbled nipples before pushing up the cotton shirt and tossing it to the side.

Barry was disheveled under Leonard’s hands and he couldn’t help from squirming when Leonard’s hands reached the chilled skin on his hips. He pushed his pants down a little, but not enough to provide Barry with any relief. 

Barry’s hands stretched out for Len’s t-shirt to lift it up, but rough hands stopped him. “Don’t. Another time,” he promised before pressing kisses to Barry’s bare stomach. Barry’s face dropped a little, but his hands dropped. Maybe he had some deformity, or a scar, not that Barry would care. He just wanted to feel Leonard.

Len continued to shove Barry’s pants down to his knees, his cock springing free. Barry most definitely did _not_ whine when he floated his hand across Barry’s dick. He may have lightly groaned, but that was it. That was all he did. “What do you want, Barry? What do you want me to do to you?” 

“Please,” Barry began, not sure where he was going, “please, stop-“ and Barry didn’t mean to pause, and Len started to pull back as he finished the sentence, “please stop teasing me,” he moaned, his hips arching up.

The chestier cat grin was back and in full force. He pressed kisses to Barry’s hipbones and around his line of pubic hair. “Any other requests?” He purred, mouthing around Barry’s dick, small gasps escaping Barry’s mouth. 

“Fuck me,” He moaned, taking every ounce of will power to not buck his hips up into Len’s mouth. Leonard hummed in agreement and removed himself from Barry.

Barry was about to whine again before Len shh’d him. “I’m just getting what we need, baby,” he said as he walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom and lube. Barry thumped his head against the mattress behind him and he shuffled himself so he wasn’t hanging off the side of it and he had a pillow under him. Leonard unzipped his pants and pushed them to his thighs to free his own cock.

With Barry flushed and ready for the taking, Leonard hooked himself back over the other. He placed the condom and lube to the right of Barry, and moved back to spread Barry’s legs apart. “Want me to fuck you? Fuck you so hard your roommate hears you? Hears you _begging_ for me?”

Instead of responding, Barry lifted his hips up to give Leonard a better angle. Leonard chuckled and rested his hand on the inside of Barry’s thighs, gripping lightly. He reached for the lube and popped the cap open to lube up his fingers. He pressed one digit into Barry, and he threw his head back and gave a deep groan as he felt the burning stretch. 

Len’s finger hooked around and pumped until he could press in a second finger. He scissored Barry open and wrapped one hand around his dick, giving antagonizingly slow pumps to his dick. Barry’s body shot up when Len’s fingers found his prostate. His moan shook the room and it must’ve been heard by several rooms over.

Len managed to get three fingers pumping in and out before Barry was sick of waiting and was becoming too squirmy. He lifted his hand up to Len’s arm and met his eyes. “Please, Len, please hurry up and fuck me.”

“Mm, you may not talk as much when I’m fucking you, but you certainly make just as much noise,” he cooed, leaning down to press his forehead against Barry’s and card his fingers through his hair. He took in a breath before pushing up and grabbing the condom and tearing it open. He rolled it on his dick and put some lube on it. “You ready?” He asked seriously, pulling back and lining himself up with Barry.

Barry nodded, letting out a breath. Len pressed in slowly, and kept an eye on Barry to make sure it wasn’t too much for him. Barry balled his hands up in the sheets as the slow burn became a more exciting, adrenaline-inducing high. As he pressed in and pulled out he matched his pace with the hand on Barry’s dick to the snapping of his hips.

And, God, Barry was going to come soon. He hoped Len wasn’t too far behind. Len finally hit his prostate again, and all he saw was white. Barry’s hips stuttered as cum shot across his chest, and he was right. Len wasn’t far behind. He heard the other give a long, drawn-out breath as he came into the condom.

He pulled out and pulled off the condom from his dick. He collapsed on top of Barry, breathing hot air into his ear. Barry bent to press small kisses against the back of Len’s neck. “We’re going to be all sticky and gross if we don’t take showers soon,” Barry muttered, a hand moving up to card through Len’s thick hair.

“I’ll get up when I’m ready for a round two,” he answered, adjusting himself so he was comfortably laying on Barry. “Until then, I’m staying right here.”


End file.
